Butterfly
by Black and Green
Summary: She's so tempting, drawing him in like a butterfly.


Hi people! So, here is the other one-shot I promised. I also got this one from my ipod video. It's not as good as Perhaps, perhaps (In my thoughts.) but review if you can.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

**Blah **Lyrics.

* * *

"How the hell did I end up here?" Sasuke asked himself. He let out a sigh. The loud music, the blinking lights, the dancing! He was in a club alright. Sasuke sighed out loud as the pumping music hit his ears. 'I'll kill Naruto for this.' he thought. He took a sip of sake, preparing to leave, but was stopped as a song came on.

Come my lady  
**Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby **

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby

He paused for a second and then took a huge gulp of his sake. Smashing the cup down -not breaking it yet- he got up from his chair, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" he heard and froze.

"Home," he answered. Naruto hit him on the back, hard.

"Not yet, teme!" he said with his grin. "We just got here and your not leaving yet!" Sasuke groaned. 'Kill Naruto.' he thought. 'Kill Naruto.' Naruto continued to grin at the Uchiha man and then quickly turned his attention to the dance floor. "Besides, you haven't met _her_ yet."

"Her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and pointed to the dance floor.

"Her."

A small pause.

"I'm going."

"No your not!" Naruto yelled. "We just got here! You still haven't danced at all!" Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't dance."

"Sure you do!" he said. Sasuke growled.

"Naruto."

**Such a sexy,sexy pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring  
and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real  
Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal**

The music stops him again. He turns his head to the dance floor, it seems to tempt him, but the dancer tempts him even more. She moves her hips back and forth to the beat, her curves revealed perfectly. She isn't drunk, he can tell. There's a smile on her face, her eyes closed.

He continues to stare at her, not knowing that Naruto is smirking. 'Her, Sasuke.' he thought. 'Her.'

She stops as she feels a stare on her, moving her head towards their direction. A smile grows on her lips.

"Naruto!" she yells through the music. The young woman makes her way through the crowd, a smile still on her face. "It's great to see you here!"

"Same here too!" Naruto yells through the music. "Enjoying the music." She nods.

"Just got here?" she asked and he nodded. Sasuke stood still. 'Am I invisible?' he thought. "If you want to be speak with Hinata, she's in the middle of the dancing floor." Naruto blushed.

"Thanks," he said. She smiles again.

"No problem!" Naruto slowly walked away, the crowd pushing him back and forth. "Dance with it!" she yelled and he nodded.

**can feel too much is never enoughYou're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down.**

"Sorry I couldn't say hi before, Sasuke!" she said, a smile still on her face. 'Do I know you?' he thought. She turned away, her face towards the dance floor. "I'm gonna continue dancing! If you want, you can come too."

She walked away, leaving Sasuke confused. 'No really, do I know her?' he thought. He sat back down on his chair, a sigh escaping his lips. He watched her from afar, her body moving back and forth. She defiantly was tempting.

**Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy **

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

He watched her over and over, looking at each curve. She looked at him and smiled, never stopping with her dance. She moved her hips, her arms in a slow motion, making men around her drool. Sasuke glared at them, making them back off in fear.

She stopped as another girl came over her. 'Fuck.' Sasuke thought. The girl pointed at his direction and the other giggled. The two walked his way, a smile on both their lips.

"Hi Sasuke!" the other girl said.

"Ino," he said. Ino sighed.

"I'm gonna ask you out you know," she said. "I have Shika." The other girl smirked.

"Lucky you," she said.

"I know," Ino said. "At least I got my first kiss, first date. Unlike others." The girl shrugged.

"So what if I haven't done that yet?" she asked.

**I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message  
to show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
But to tell truth, I really never knew  
T'll I met you... See I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it**

Ino sighed again.

"You can't live like that," she said. The girl shrugged again. "What? Will you just focus on training?"

"Seems that way," she said. "I mean, I did love once and that just ended up in pain." Ino shrugged.

"If that's how you wanna live then fine," she huffed and walked away, looking for her boyfriend. 'Doesn't want to love anymore eh?' Sasuke thought.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked her. She turned her attention to him and then laughed.

"You don't remember me, Sasuke?" she asked. He stared at her, again, confused. "Pink hair, green eyes? I should be easy to recognize."

"Sakura?"

"Bingo buddy."

**My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
So yo. what' s happening now?  
I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd.**

She smiled at him, her arms over her chest.

"Guess it was hard to see me through the lights huh?" she asked, a smirk on her lips. He nodded. Sakura looked at the clock on top of the bar. "Gotta go. I have a mission to do tomorrow. It was great seeing you, Sasuke."**Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy **

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
Whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl it's you like Sid and Nancy  
So sexy...almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read but you made me feel alive when I was almost dead

Sakura slowly walked away, her hips moving a bit and a bit right. He stared at her, a bit shocked to see her this way. Usually she would wear baggy pants and a black fish net but she never wore this!

Sasuke stood up, putting money on the table to pay for his drink.

"Where are you going, teme?" Naruto asked as he walked to the bar with Hinata. Hinata stared at him too, waiting for his answer.

**You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
and as far as I can see it don't get better than this  
So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
and a thank you miss. **

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
so come and dance with me  
uhhhhh ha uhhh ha

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

"I've got a butterfly to catch," he said and walked away, leaving Naruto confused and Hinata with a smile. 'I should help her with her outfits more often.' she thought.

"Sakura!" she heard and stopped, turning her head to the club. Sasuke quickly made his way to her.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked. He pinned her to a nearby wall, making her gasp. "S–Sasuke?"

**come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
uhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh ha  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with mecome and dance with me  
come and dance with me**

He crushed his lips against hers, making her gasp even more. He smirked as she began to kiss him back, her hands began to play with his hair.

He slowly broke apart, his breath rigged. She stared at him.

"Why did you do that, Sasuke?" she asked. He smirked.

"Come come my lady, you're my butterfly."

After that, Sakura was only able to dance **that** way, under** that **song with Sasuke...**in privet**.

* * *

The song is by O crazy town. It's called Butterfly.

And also,

THE BUTTON IS CALLING!


End file.
